zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt
|Nintendo system(s) this person has = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = July 4, 2016 |NNID = |3DS friend code = 1032-2659-1153 |Nintendo Switch friend code = SW-0443-4636-8412 |Alternate accounts on Miiverse = }} :Not to be confused with Matthew (green). Matt is a member of the ZNG. From February 26–28, 2015, he played Majora's Mask 3D for the first time and got 100% in it minus fishing. While logging his so-called gripes about changes from the N64 original on Miiverse, he met Stagger and eventually befriended him over the course of the log. Less than two weeks later, Stagger directed Matt to a that had been set up by Nintendoer. Meeting the two eventually led to Matt becoming a ZNG member. He has played his favorite Zelda title, Majora's Mask on Nintendo 64, all the way through over 20 times. In July 2015, Stagger inspired him to try the three-day challenge, where the objective is to beat the game while playing the Song of Time once learnt as a Deku and never again. After some trouble with getting Epona before 6 PM on the First Day, he ended up achieving his goal and has since completed the challenge many more times. He is a member on MV Haven: Matt's MV Haven profile (linked page only visible to logged-in MV Haven users). Zelda Games Played Top 5 Zelda Games First Zelda Game (GCN) How He Discovered the Zelda Series Matt's first console, a GameCube, was bundled with the above promotional disc, and he still owns both to this day. It contains the Zelda games on the NES and N64, a trailer and a 20 minute demo of Wind Waker, and a retrospective video of the ten Zelda games that had been released at the time. His best guess for when he got them is Christmas 2003 (age 6) because Nintendo released the bundle in mid-November that year. He first seriously played one of the games on it, Majora's Mask, when he was about 11. First Playthrough of the Collector's Edition Matt has vague memories of playing the original Zelda and the 20-minute Wind Waker demo on it around the time he got it. At the time, he didn't grasp the concept of how the games had puzzles in them, particularly getting to Level 1 in the original Zelda or lighting the torches in the first room of Dragon Roost Cavern. His first playthroughs of Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time and the original Zelda were entirely walkthrough-assisted. He now regrets this and wishes he had played them on his own. He has yet to complete The Adventure of Link but has a file with the maximum experience levels. Unfortunately, after Matt had accidentally dropped the disc, the Wind Waker demo no longer works and gives a disc read error when trying to start it. Miiverse Zelda Drawings Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Series Matt's favorite video game genre is the RPG; some of his favorites include Xenoblade Chronicles, Chrono Trigger and Cross, the Mother trilogy, and the first two Paper Mario games. His personal favorite RPG series, however, is Dragon Quest, previously known as Dragon Warrior. He admires how its core gameplay has stayed mostly consistent over the decades as opposed to Final Fantasy always wanting to try something new. One of Matt's favorite game series is WarioWare. He got Touched! in June 2016 from My Nintendo for free, played it a bit, and at first didn't really see the appeal of the microgame format. When he later got a GBA SP with WarioWare: Twisted in March 2018, he really got into the rapid-fire gameplay mainly because college had greatly limited his time for games. He now also owns Mega Microgame$, Smooth Moves and Gold, and his favorite is a tie between Twisted and Smooth Moves. He also enjoys Mario, Kirby, Phantasy Star, Metroid, and Harvest Moon, among others. For about four years, he competed on the online leaderboards for Rayman Legends on Wii U before retiring from it at 75th place. He owns every Super Smash Bros. game but hasn't really enjoyed the series since high school. Individual Games Hobbies Outside of Video Games Matt's main hobby besides gaming is playing music. Marching band in particular was something he always looked forward to during eight years of high school and college, and it was a large part of why he had any friends during those years. At college, he was also a member of a symphony orchestra with a repertoire exclusively of video game music. The group he was in is called the Gamer Symphony Orchestra at the University of Maryland. When he has the time, he enjoys streaming to Twitch. His username on Twitch and YouTube is ButThouMust. He started around May 2016 and has streamed, among other things: * his first playthroughs of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Four Swords Adventures, Dark Cloud, and AM2R * several things related to Majora's Mask: ** two runs of the three-day challenge ** a fan-made "Master Quest" ROM hack ** two ROM hacks that randomize the items Link receives throughout the game * the Pre-Hooktail Pit of 100 Trials challenge in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door * beating the final boss of Dragon Warrior VII * playing WarioWare: Twisted! on Game Boy Player by rotating his GameCube * a couple online play sessions of Phantasy Star Online on GameCube Around October 2015, Matt bought an N64 controller with a bad analog stick and decided to fix it. Repairing and cleaning game systems, controllers, accessories, and games has since become one of his "hobbies." Two of his more involved projects were replacing the laser in his Wii so it could read discs again (June 2016), and replacing the housing on a GBA SP when the plastic on the original housing cracked and broke (April 2018). Category:ZNG Members